


The Drummer & the Artist

by AstronSouls



Series: The Drummer & The Artist [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Artist Clarke, Drummer Lexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronSouls/pseuds/AstronSouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa just finished a huge gig, like 50,000 people audience gig and just wants to relax, and maybe meet some new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drummer & the Artist

You see her across the room and can’t help but bite your lip as she laughs at something one of her friends have said, she’s been glancing over at you for a while now but you seem to be stuck to the stool at the bar.

Taking a sip of your scotch, you can’t help but to wonder what her lips would feel like against your, or how her body may feel under yours; shaking your head you take another sip and turn away, you know there was no chance with her.

There us a mirror behind the bar, highlighting all the alcohol but you are looking at your reflection; you see a very energized drummer who just finished the biggest concert of her career, performing with your band for over fifty thousand people.

You finally made it.

You smile at your reflection and order another drink, quietly celebrating while the rest of your band went to a popular club; probably hoping to score with some chick.

They wanted you to come, but you told them the grounders could be without you for one night at least and that you just wanted to celebrate your own way.

You are lost in your own world when someone comes and sits next to you and startles you out of your thoughts with “hey there”

Looking to your right you groan, some guy about twenty-three maybe is smiling at you, “Can I buy you a drink?”

“No thanks” you state and smile when the bartender slides your new scotch on the rocks over, “got it already.”

“Too bad, you look familiar, have I seen you anywhere before?” He asks leaning in and you scoot away just a bit.

“Not unless you follow the Grounders” you state and take a large swig of your drink, closing your eyes as the liquid only slightly burns your throat; you hum in appreciation of how smooth it is.

“You mean Grounders the band, they played at the arena tonight, I was there” He states and opens his jacket to show the band t-shirt that features you.

You can’t help but laugh, he has a shirt on with your face and yet he doesn’t recognize you; then again you did wash the war paint off that your band is known for, so that may be it.

“I know I came from there myself, was a fun night” you say and smirk a bit at the irony, “gave me a hard workout.”

He laughs, “you were watching the drummer then huh? The Commander gets really into it, she’s my favorite drummer,” He finally orders a drink and then looks at you again, “who is your favorite in the band?”

“The drummer, I have a very personal relationship with her” you look at him and he seems very confused but you ignore it, “she is damn good.”

“yeah, too bad she’s a lesbian,” he sighs and accepts his beer and takes a drink.

“She and I have that in common than” you say trying not to laugh at his ignorance.

He looks at you and frowns, “damn it, that’s too bad.” He moves to get up and then freezes “wait…”

He’s about to say something when you feel an arm slip over your shoulders and the softest lips kiss your cheek “Hey baby, sorry I got distracted, is he bothering you?”

You look up at the blond you had been watching across the room and you almost melt when you look into her deep blue eyes, “I-I’m fine…he’s not, well not really.” You state with a slight stutter.

You wonder where the confidence went; no one has ever gotten you to stutter like the blond just did.

She looks at him, “thanks for keeping my girl company, I got it from here.” She sits down next to you, and drops her arm to around your waist and you can’t help but lean into her.

“Yeah, no problem uhm…by the way you did an amazing job tonight Commander.” He states and rushes off to try and save himself from more embarrassment.  
You sigh and look at her and smile, “Thanks for that.”  
She smiles back and drops her arm, “Not a problem, Commander. Thought you may need rescuing, loved your show tonight.”

“Thanks, so you know who I am, but I do not know you…” you start and she laughs causing you to smile bigger; her smile was beautiful to you.

“I’m the blond you’ve been watching for two hours, didn’t ya know?” she states as she accepts a fruity drink from the bartender, “My name is Clarke, and you are Lexa…Commander when on stage.”

“Yeah that would be me,” you chuckle and offer your hand, “a pleasure to meet you Klarke” you blush as your accent comes out and makes you click the K in her name.

She smiles and shakes your hand, “pleasure hasn’t been had yet.” She takes a sip and leans on the bar, “so why are you not with your band mates?”

“I wanted to celebrate my own way, they just want to get drunk and get laid” you sip the scotch and turn to lean your back on the bar edge.

You notice her looking you up and down, then lick her lips as she meets your eyes again “and you don’t want to get drunk and laid?”

“I don’t want to get drunk no, I may look like a wild child” they both look at your arms that are covered in tattoos and of course the nose piercing, brow piercing and Clarke even leans over and sees you have tattoos on your neck.

“Yeah, some would assume you like to get drunk or even do drugs.” The blond states and shifts on her stool.

“Neither, hate how you don’t really remember with being drunk and be an idiot and well...same with drugs really.” You shrug and feel yourself relaxing more.

“So you want to get laid then?” Clarke asks running a fingertip over the rim of her glass, then laughing as you blush a bit.

“I might, I rather have good conversation over sex but sometimes both come along” you state and smile at her.

Her eyes brighten further at the given information, “so good conversation how?” 

“Well I like to get to know someone, never know who you may come across or what may come of it…maybe nothing or maybe a lasting relationship of some sort.” You say and finish your drink.

“I like that, most people want a good fuck and leave.” Clarke says with a sigh and then realizes how that sounds, “Uhm I didn’t mean I fucked them that is.”

You laugh again, “I understood, you don’t seem the type to fuck around,” waving off the bartender you ask to pay your tab, “so what else are you doing tonight?”

Clarke smiles as she finishes her drink, “nothing unless you have an idea?” she raises a brow curiously at you.

You grin and hand over your black diamond credit card, “I may have an idea or two.” You wait for the bartender to come back, sign the receipt and turn around, “want to join me for a bite to eat?”

“Sure why not.” Clarke says hopping off the stool, “let me get my stuff.” She walks to a far booth, grabbing her purse and jacket; then comes back over.

“All set?” you ask her and she nods with a smile, “alright let’s go!” you state pulling on your ‘Grounder’ jacket.

As you step outside Clarke slides her hand in yours, not saying anything you just tighten your grip just slightly as you begin to walk down the street; a few diners are open so you slip inside one of them and take a seat in a corner booth.

Clarke scoots to sit next to you as you both order water to drink and then look at the menu; you can’t help glancing over at the blond as she mulls over the choices, how she chews her bottom lip indecisively.

The waitress comes back and you both place your orders, Clarke having the ultimate breakfast and you decide on the steak with a baked potato.

“So Lexa, other than music, what do you do?” Clarke asks and plays with the straw in her water.

“Mean other than a drummer and write music?” Lexa asks and the blond nods, “well I have my degree in Bio Engineering and I own a small chain of mom and pop cafés.”

“Wait, you are a Bio Engineer, how old are you again?” Clarke asks wide eyed and mouth open.

You reach up and gently push her chin up, “yes and I am 25, so if music falls through I have a fall back plan, what about you?”

She smiles, “wow cool, I’m an Art Degree Graduate, have my own little gallery downtown.”

“Well I will have to come by next time I am in town, which I think is in four weeks” You say as the waitress brings your food and you both dig in, “what’s your gallery called?”

“Sky Princess Gallery” Clarke says as she enjoys her eggs, “kind of an inside joke with a few friends but it works.”

“I like the name, seems to suit you” you start to eat your steak, both of you asking questions and getting to know one another; soon hours pass by and the sun starts to come up, you look out the window “wow don’t remember the last time I talked to a pretty girl all night like this.”

This makes Clarke smile brightly and blush at the same time, “well thank you and I can say the same thing, however sadly I have to now go and take a nap before I open the gallery.” She rummages in her purse, “before I do though” she pulls out a card and scribble son the back, “my address and business phone on the front, my cell on the back.”

She reaches for her wallet but you stop her, “my treat, thank you for well sort of celebrating with me.”

“Was my pleasure, I hope to hear from you.” She gives you a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “have fun on tour, and be safe.”

You nod and thank her; then watch as she leaves the diner and you pay the bill.

“Your girlfriend?” the waitress asks as she gives you back your card.

“No, but maybe someday she might be” you smile and head out, pulling the jacket back on and thinking about the blond and what may come from your first meeting.

 

END


End file.
